This invention relates to an hydraulic actuator for operating an electric circuit breaker and, more particularly, relates to rapid-response, simple valve control means for controlling opening and closing of the circuit breaker.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,937 issued Sept. 4, 1979 to Imam, et al., assigned to the instant assignee, and incorporated herein by reference thereto, an operating system for very fast circuit breaker operation control is described. An electromagnetic repulsion coil solenoid is used to operate a control valve attached to the breaker closing space of a fluid motor. In order to achieve the very short response time, a large repulsion coil capable of moving the control valve in a very short time is required.